mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Jokku Dress
The Jokka care a great deal about their personal appearance. They have worn different kinds of clothing in the different ages. Anadi Clothing Mystery Age Ekanoi's Age Thenet's Age Anadi do not wear clothing, but do wear jewelry. Emodo Clothing Mystery Age Ekanoi's Age Thenet's Age Emodo may wear cloaks and long cloths. For formal wear, they may wear blouses, high-waisted breeches, and sash, in addition to the long cloth. Eperu Clothing Mystery Age Ekanoi's Age Thenet's Age Eperu normally wear clothing. For formal wear, they may wear dresses like the one depicted at right, which has both an undergown and overdress and may have additional ornamentation such as a fan or medallions. Face paint is traditional. For casual wear, they wear a long-cloth tied at the hips to fall over the loins, paint and jewelry, perhaps. This may include pants that lace, a blouse drawn in at the waist, and a vest closed over it. Eperu braid their mane and tail with decorative items. Fabric Born with patterns on their skin and on their clothing, they're not happy with fabric unless it's either hand-painted or it shimmers. Clothing may be made of bee silk, linen, etc. Hair Styles All Jokka will comb their hair as needed. Anadi Emodo Eperu Eperu, arguably, do the most with their hair. They will braid it so it will remain out of the way for work and decorate it by braiding in colored or clear glass beads. Hair Dye Hair dye can be made from wild roots, branches, and flowers, which are then boiled into a thick, grey sludge. Jewelry Jokka wear ornamentation to signify the value of the wearer or for festivals and special events or activities. Common jewelry includes rings, toe-rings, waist-chains, things braided into the hair, head-pieces, etc. Medallions may be worn commonly or for special occasions. A wingflutter may be killed and used as an ornament, with their brilliant appearance. Materials Most jewelry is threaded with hide or braided silk, ornaments are of glass, beautiful pebbles, and polished bone. Luxury materials include exotic gems and slim cylinders of precious metal. Metal and gems are both rarities, which is why a House awards its most valued member of a particular sex a metal ring. Few Jokka can afford to buy an entire piece of jewelry made of metal and gems, but a metal spiral or a polished garnet makes a piece more valuable without pricing them out of the common market. Dangles Chains of jewelry designed to be braided into the hair are called dangles and may include such materials as brass, colored or clear glass, and stones. Medallions Medallions may be made of shaped and painted clay or of metal. These are worn in the mane or on a cord, probably made of leather, to be hung around the neck. Some medallions specifically indicate the Trifold. Rings Anadi who are kaña-befidzu, or the most valuable of their households, will wear gold rings pierced through their naval slits, sometimes decorated further with a chain of glass beads and/or brass droplets. Emodo will wear rings through their spines; eperu through their ears. Toe-rings are worn commonly. Paint Face paint is traditional for formal events. Paint is also often used to ornament the body; in time periods where symmetry is valued, the natural spirals and other markings on the body will have a pair painted to match it symmetrically; other time periods, valuing different kinds of marks, will inspire Jokka to paint those on themselves. In addition to adding new markings, "finishing" a marking is also common, in which the Jokkad adds ornament to an existing marking, either by giving it a finial or flourish, by giving it an additional color or shadow, or by painting decorative designs like flowers blooming off of it. Category:Clothing